


I've Been Waiting for This Day Since 7th Grade

by great_big_worm



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'm so sorry that you have the misfortune of knowing this exists, Oh Jesus please let me repent for my sins, but without porn, kind of porn without plot?, this is self indulgent crack in its purest form, this was written by myself and my friend in a trailer at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_big_worm/pseuds/great_big_worm
Summary: Jeremy Heere was many things. A loser. A nerd. A homosexual.





	I've Been Waiting for This Day Since 7th Grade

**Author's Note:**

> Blease turn back I beg you maybe if you stop reading now you'll get into heaven

Jeremy Heere was many things. A loser. A nerd. A homosexual.  
He’d never admit to it, of course; what would people think? The stares he’d get, the stigma that would follow him for the rest of his life. Even Michael didn't know Jeremy’s secret.

The Squip was absentmindedly scanning though Jeremy’s wardrobe, becoming increasingly disgusted the further he delved through the closet. Something about the repulsed look on the Squip’s face just made Jeremy’s heart melt into a little puddle. No… he felt something further down.

The Squip slowly set down the Eminem shirt he’d been examining.  
“Don't stare all wide-mouthed like that. People might think you’re waiting for a dick to get shoved in.” The Squip reprimanded. But Jeremy didn't bother to change the position his mouth was in.  
“Maybe I am.” 

The Squip, having completely stripped off in a matter of milliseconds without Jeremy noticing, leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
“What are we waiting for, then?”

Jeremy excitedly tore off his shirt before flopping down on his unmade bed. Not that the fact that it was untidy mattered now, anyway. The Squip was quick to follow, settling on top of his unpopular companion.  
“Should we be doing this?” Jeremy breathed as the Squip roughly unbuckled and pulled down his jeans.  
“Engaging in sexual intercourse with other males could severely damage your reputation. The only way for you to fulfill your sexual desires while also keeping your image clean is for you to do this with the one person who couldn't tell someone.”  
“I love it when you talk technical to me,” The underage boy moaned under his breath.

Before Jeremy had a chance to do anything else, his bedroom door slowly creaked open.  
“Crap!” He cursed, trying his best to shimmy his jeans back on before whoever was on the other side came through.  
“Sup, nerd?” Michael said, plopping himself down next to Jeremy on the bed. There was just one difference between them, though; Michel was fully clothed, and Jeremy was hiding under a thin sheet, naked.

“I knew this would be a bad idea,” the Squip groaned, appearing fully clothed again. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.  
“Then why’d you do it?!” He thought aggressively.  
“Because I’d rather forsake my dignity than let you besmirch your reputation.”

“What’s wrong? You’re all… awkward and sweaty.” Michael said, looking over at his best friend. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.  
“I'm always awkward and sweaty.”  
“Yeah, but… are you sick? Don”t get your gross germs all over me, dude.” Michael inched away from where Jeremy was laying down. “And why’s your shirt off? Are you practicing for Christine?”  
The mention of the girl that Jeremy pretended to be straight for sent cold shivers down his spine.  
“Right! Yeah, Christine. Really want to, uh, put my penis in her.” Jeremy shrugged nervously. 

Michael raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Too much information, dude.”  
But at the tiny laugh that Michael produced after his sentence, Jeremy felt the love rod between his legs stand at attention.  
He couldn't do anything to hide it. He was looking, Michael was looking, both of them staring at the tiny bump in the sheet.

“Now you've done it.” The Squip mumbled.  
“What? Get me out of here!” Jeremy pleaded in his mind.  
“There's nothing I can do. You’re just gonna have to deal with the consequences.”

“Uh… the thought of Christine get you a little too excited?” Michael joked, obviously a little bit uncomfortable with the situation. Jeremy didn't change his expression.  
“No. The thought of you.”

He expected Michael to run away. Refuse to ever talk to him again. Anything except tear off his clothes and whisk away the sheet keeping them apart.  
“I’ve been waiting for this day since 7th grade.”


End file.
